Hollow Mating Season
by Xiddav
Summary: When the hero's go to save Orihime they find out it is a very bad time. Warning yaoi yuri and hentai. Also MPREG plus regular preg! please R&R. many pairings. Sequel is up.
1. What is going to happen?

Ok this is my first fanfic I have actually written down

Sorry if it sucks

It takes place when Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia and Renji are in Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. Could be a spoiler

Please review

Not beta read

Rated M for yaoi, hentai and maybe yuri in later chapters

I do not own bleach, if I did this would not be a fanfic but part of the Anime/manga XP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where is everyone?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Aizen smiled as he locked the door once everyone had left the throne room. The former taichou watched the giant screen flip to each espada, Wonderweiss and Luppi who somehow is still alive. He paused it once the room the 9th espada was fighting in came up. "It looks like one of my espada is dead and** just **before hollow mating season began. That is too bad."

Rukia was in a pool of her own blood close to wound she resived from Aaroniero was just too much to handle. The female shinigami took her last breath there in Las Nochas

Aizen pushed the arrow button on the remote to the next espada.

Szayel, the 8th espada, looks like he is having quite a bit of fun watching his fraccions fight agents Renji and Uryuu. The pink haired arrancar was the only one that knew the exact time mating season began and was trying to get rid of all the stupid minions so he could have the banki user and or quincy all to himself.

"I must remember to come back to this one." Aizen rested his head on his hand, clicking the arrow button again seeing Zommari was not doing anything in his room. Another click of the button and he gets a surprise. It was not just Grimmjow, but Ulquiorra as well.

The two espada fought each other as the girl named Orihime healed Ichigo the substitute shinigami and little Nel cried her big eyes out.

Aizen sat back up. His smile growing even more. "Now I am glade no one had informed them that mating season is bearing upon them once more after a few hundred years. All the intruders and my arrancars... so much fun." He clicked the arrow button again and another surprise. "And throw a few former shinigami in as well. Sorry Gin and Tousen." He did not look sorry at all as he watched the big screen. It was split in two sides.

Right

Gin and the lucky to be alive Luppi are in the fish faces room. The two were gossiping about some nonsense as Gin was playing with the corridors. It actually good he doesn't know what was about to happen. The 'fun' guy would try to play match maker if he did.

Left

Kaname is listening to the monitors of all the fights presently going on. Wonderweiss sat there like a pure little boy watching the blind man work.

"Huh, is Wonderweiss to young to be effected by mating season? I guess Tousen will find out soon enough." Aizen clicked the arrow button to number 5.

Nnoitra is standing in front of the human named Sado, also known as Chad. The boy looked really hurt and could barely move. It was amazing he could move at all though. Tesla and one of the old espada are right there as well.

Aizen put his head back on his head. "I am starting to get impatient." he clicked, seeing the two espada still fighting, click again.

Number 2, the oldest looking being in Hueco Mundo, Barragan. He was just sitting on his thrown of skulls with all his male fraccions around him.

"Is it just me or are there to many males here?" Aizen clicked the button and smiled. "Now that is a nice view."

The 3rd espada, Harribel, stood in the sun light with her three female fraccions looking out towrds where Ulquiorra and Grimmjow was coming to the end of there battle.

After a few minutes of wishing that female hollows went nuts in the search and fight for a mate like the males do and wondering why feed 2 and 3 were switched, Aizen clicked the arrow button once more to view what Stark is doing.

Like always Stark was trying to sleep on his giant pile of pillows, but Lilynette was sitting on top of him giving the number one espada a purple nurple. He was crying and yelling for her to stop.

"Well he wont have a problem finding someone. It is what she will do after the seasons all over with when Starks problem begins." Aizen chuckled a little bit as he clicked the button to check on the last espada.

Yammy, the espada with two numbers, 10 and 0. He roamed the corridors of his region of Las Nochas wanting to go fight the intruders but did not want to go agents orders to wait for them.

"I wonder where he is going to go." Aizen clicked a different button every video feed appeared on the screen. He knew it would be any minute now. Every male hollow and hollow like creature was about to go crazy. Their minds would go completely blank, all their spirit pressure would no long be able to be held back, and their animal instincts will kick in. With all that going on the arrancar master could not possible keep an eye on it all. He clicked another button and a red dot appeared on every picture, recording everything.

Then it happened. All the evil intent and blood lust in Las Nochas disappeared. A massive wave of spirit pressure engulfed the castle. The Hollow Mating Season Has Begun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok that is the introduction. there to let you know what is going on, where everyone is at and even a look at possible pairings.

please tell me what you think about the ... plot

please no flaming

if you don't like then leave a nice note saying why

thank you


	2. Wait it already happen?

Oh your still here?

That is stellar

Yeah... I typed stellar... what ya gonna do

Hu... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE

Well here it is the next chapter

Thank you Hi for telling me my title was spelt wrong *I feel stupid* and I know you were not flaming ^.^ your review was to the point and not mean. Thanks ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After more then just a couple of days Hueco Mundo finally calmed back down to its normal self. Every male and some females woke up in a daze, not sure what had happened. Almost everyone got a surprise though finding out where they wound up. Many screams could be heard threw out Las Nochas as some people did not like what they saw.

Since he was still all alone Aizen let out a laugh, not a chuckle, but a true loud laugh. He looked over at the pile of weapons he ordered the girls that did not get trapped by a guy to gather up. The crazy and hot arrancar leader had also ordered them to leave all the espada a note that read 'Come to the thrown room. Oh and bring your "friend(s)" as well. I have all the weapons.' He knew adding that last part would get even the intruders to come.

It did not take long for everyone to start showing up. First to come in was Kaname with Wounderweiss. He took his place next to Aizen without a word as the little arrancar sat in the background looking just as innocent as ever. Gin and Luppi was next to enter with one arm around the other. That smile on the former taichou of squad three face was just as annoying as ever as he said "Good morning Lord-Aizen. How have you been?". His answer was just a smile. Yammy came in carrying a few ladies in his arms. Aizen just did not care who they were at the moment for right behind Yammy another espada entered. Nnoitra went right to his seat but had Tesla on his left and strange enough Chad was on his right. The human with hollow like powers was probly there knowing his friends would come for their weapons or just wanted to know what the hell happened. In a few more minutes Zommari and Harribel came in, taking their seats. Barragan came with all five of his male fraccions. Since Aizen could not watch all the screens he wondered if all five of them really needed to be there. His thought was interrupted as Szayel came in with Renji and Uryuu. Pineapple head looked really pissed looking around spotting his Zabimaru. To bad for the shinigami he is hand cuffed to the 8th espada along with the quincy and did not want to risk anything with so many strong enemy in one room. Aizen then noticed that the two intruders were wearing some arrancar uniforms. Szayel sat down as the next arrive. Lilynette was walking in front of a half asleep Stark.

At this point there was only two espada missing. "Where is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked with a smirk. He knew exactly where the two were at. "Oh well, I guess we can start without them."

Chad, Renji and Uryuu looked over seeing Zangetsu sitting next to Panthera. All three of them knew something was wrong, but were not given any more time to think about it. The man sitting in the front of the room lifted up several DVDs. "Who wants to see what actually happened these past few days?"

~~~~~~end~~~~~

Short chapter but who cares

It will get into the details next chapter... maybe

Such a tease ^.^

I just don't know which "DVD" to go first

lol

oh am I doing good with Aizen or is it OOC?


	3. Stark did what?

Sorry Nyx, I already had this one typed up, maybe the next one... maybe

thanks for the review

next chapter is here

if you did not see the M rating then warning... there is sex in this chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First DVD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aizen-sama glanced around the room. "We don't want anyone to miss their own movie because they fell asleep." He handed the disk with Stark written on it to Tousen, but Gin snatched it up. "I'll get t'at." It seemed like the silver haired man was in a good mood. "Very well." Aizen let him take it and put the DVD in the player. Stark yawned earning a bonk on the head from Lilynette. "You better stay awake. Lord Aizen is showing yours first just so you can." The first espada rubbed the back of his head where he got hit. "Yeah... I will try to." Aizen was about to start the video but remember something. "My espada, introduce yourself and your company to our guest." He cast is soft but over powering gaze at Chad, Uryuu and Renji. "It would be rube to have them watch without knowing who you are." Stark yawned and nodded. "I am Stark the Primera Espada." He showed his left hand so the 'guest' next to him and kiddy corner him could see the 1 on it. "and this is..." he yawned again and the girl spoke for her self. "I'm Lilynette, Stark-samas one and only fraccion." Aizen put his head on his hand. "Good." He then pushed the play button so the projection screen started right where chapter 1 left off with Stark.

~~~~Starks Mating~~~~

The female arrancar stopped hurting the mans nipples threw his shirt. "Aaroniero is dead." Stark sighed. "Yeah." Then it happened. All the evil intent and blood lust in Las Nochas disappeared. A massive wave of spirit pressure engulfed the castle. The energy forced Lilynette down, pressing hard agents Starks body. He wrapped his arms around her with a warm smile. Slowly he sat up, gripping her uniform. In one swift movement the espada ripped her clothes away. "STARK-SAMA!" Lilynette yelled completely scared. "Stop it! Let go of me!" The espada rolled them over laying the green haired arrancar on her back. This gave Lilynette the first chance to see his eyes. They were not Starks eyes. His eyes were supposed to be cold and sleepy, but these... these eye were full of lust and energy. She could not look away from this strangers eyes with fire in their depths. "Stark...sama?"

The man hovering over her gave her a soft yet strong kiss. While doing this the espada slipped off his gloves and jacket. Lilynette relaxed under the touch of his bear hands running down her sides. He slipped his hands back up taking hold of her breast. Pinching and flicking her nipples Stark also licked down her torso. The fraccion panted as her body grew hot at his touch. She let out a moan as he came closer to her privet area. She wanted to grab hold of him, to pull the espada closer, to do something for him, but she could not. The spirit pressure was just too much so Lilynette just let out another moan. Stark-samas hands left her little breast moving down to her thighs, spreading the pined girls legs apart. "S-S-Stark... Stark-sama." She looked down at him and he looked up with those strangers eyes. A sexy smirk came across his face. "Your Mine" he finally spoke. His voice was just so that it made her melt. Stark looked back down at the pink wet opening he gave it a kiss, gently slipping in his tongue. The female arrancars body twitched from the unexpected penetration. She yelled out his name having never felt anything like this. His face hair tickled too. While in the mist of this special kiss Stark shifted his energy to counter act everyone else's. He stood up, removing everything that was left on Lilynettes body. She sat up wanting to be closer to him, but he used his foot to push her back down.

The espada removed his sash letting his pants fall releasing his erection. Before he could do anything else Lilynette was already there giving the member a kiss. Stark grabbed the back of her head pushing her agents his cock. Happily she did as silently commanded. The green haired girl took the large head into her mouth sucking and playing with it with her tongue. He pulled her closer making the girl take in more of his dick. She could barely fit it into her mouth though somehow managed. Lilynette head bobbed back and forth as she sucked harder and harder. Soon he could not take it any more. With both hands the first espada pulled his fraccions all the way to the base, realizing deep into her mouth. Lilynette was not able to swallow all the hot cum. She managed to pull away as the last bit covered her face.

Lilynette panted heavily, wiping some of the liquid away. Stark was ready for more just by looking at her face. He pushed the girl back onto the mound of pillows. Climbing back on top he licked his cum from her cheek taking in his own teast. He pressed his hard organ agents her soaking wet pussy, rubbing it, waiting. With one load moan Lilynette yells out "please Stark-sama! Please put your cock in me!" He smiled wickedly getting what he wanted. In one swift thrust he was in all the way. The girl yelled in pain and pleasure digging her nails into his shoulders. She had no idea that having Stark inside her would feel so good. Then she thought it was over for the espada pulling out. Right before he was almost out he rammed back in causing her to scream again. The Stark did it again and again, each time being harder and faster then the last. Lilynettes vision started to get dark and fuzzy. She was losing her mind in the pleasure. The female arrancar orgasmed along with the male calling each others name. Stark slumped down still on top of and in her. Lilynette did not care though. She could not think at all at this point. The espada pushed himself back up and with those lust filled eyes looking down at her, he started to pump again.

~~~~Meeting~~~~

Aizen pushed the stop button. "It keeps going on like that for a long time." He looks at all the faces around the table. Most of them looked red after what they just saw. Lilynette was hiding behind Starks chair while the Primera Espada had his head resting on his hands prompted up on his elbows. "What the hell was that? If this is some kind of joke I'm not laughing." Stark was looking up at Aizen. "This is no joke my dear Stark. Didn't your fraccion tell you what happened?" He glanced over his shoulder knowing she was right there even though he could not see her.

"Szayel, please explain what has happened." The pink haired espada smiled. His face looked as normal as ever. Not red or anything. "Gladly Lord Aizen." He pushed back his hair also causing Uryuu push it back with him. "We all just went threw the extremely rare and unpredictable event known as..." Aizen gave of a small sound before interrupting. "If it can not be predicted then how were you able to tell me when it was going to happen." Szayels eyes got really big. "I'm sorry sir, what I meant to say was it once was unpredictable. I figured out that a certain spirit particle that grows at odd rates after each of these season causes us males with hollow or hollow like powers to loss our minds creating another season, depleting the particle and starting the cycle all over again. It was just the simple task of finding out how much..." Aizen let out a little spirit pressure. "Szayel... get back to the point." The eighth espada nodded. "Yes Lord-Aizen. Well the rare event known as hollow mating season. As shown in the video we just watched the males that are effected loss control of power containment and well pick a mate... or more that is close by. I wish to ask that everyone sees another example of this before I go on Lord-Aizen." Szayel took in a deep breath having said all of that without taking one. "Alright, Gin, please put this one in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

tell me what you think please

this is the first time I have never written anything like this

still no beta

not sure where to find one and defenantly not letting people I know read it

hmmm... what DVD did Aizen give to Gin? guess you will just have to wait, but you are welcomed to make guesses


	4. Nnoitra did what to?

Nyx: that is classified

sorry for the wait

could not get away from labor day party and started school.

and with all that i lost concentration

you can kind of tell when it happened

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Second DVD ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gin looked at the name written in sharpie on the disk Aizen handed him. " 'Ay five, intro yourself." Nnoitra looked confused as to why he had to go next. The reason is because a minute ago when Szayel was talking the leader of the arrancars could see the long haired espadas mouth barely moving. By the way he was facing and the look on Starks and the human standing between them face he probably made a rude comment on the primera espadas size.

With a grimace look he said "I am Nnoitra Jiruga the Quinta Espada." He stuck out his tongue at the human and shinigami across the table, showing off the 5." This is my fraccion, Tesla." He was not going to introduce Chad till he noticed all the none espada arrancar looking at him, waiting to know who this human was. With a sigh he tried to continued "and this strange human is... is... who are you again?" There was several chuckles around the room. With his head hung a little Chad replied. "I am Sado Yasutora, also known as Chad." Aizen gave Gin a glance to go ahead. "Ight." He put in the next DVD.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Nnoitra ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nnoitra held the edge of Santa Teresa to his fraccions neck as the human and Gantenbainne Mosqueda are on the ground not able to move much. Then it happened. All the evil intent and blood lust in Las Nochas disappered. A massive wave of spirit pressure engulfed the castle. The espada tossed his zanpakuto away scooping Tesla up in his left arm. The blond did not fight him. Even without the ability to think clearly he still idolized his master.

Only having one arm opened now, Nnoitra looked between the two weakling. Even though he counter acted the spirit pressure they both were in the sand. Chad grabbed his forehead in both giant hands. A massive amount of pain was shooting threw his body, not just because of his wounds. The human could feel his sanity slipping away. The last logical thought threw his mind was what he had said just a few minutes ago. My power is like that of a hollows.

Then there was nothing but animalistic instinct within Sado's mind. He slowly stood up ignoring the pain. Noticing the glance from him to Gantenbainne and then back and back again. Feeling the power flowing loss from Nnoira it was obvious that he wanted the monster. Clenching his fist, the teen was instantly above the one on the ground slamming his fist threw his mask and into the ground. The privaron espada body exploded into a cool looking skull design across the desert.

The decision was made for him and Nnoitra scooped up the boy in his right arm. He licked the blood off Chad's face that came from the explosion. He used sonido to quickly take his two toys back to his bed chamber. The spoon pushed Tesla onto his large round bed outside of the area of counter acting pressure. The fraccion was forced to stay there until the quinta espada came over, but he did not. Instead of doing that though, he took his new toy to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

In the restroom Nnoitra pulled the humans shirt off over his head showing just how bad his wounds were. He pushed Chad into the shower and turned it on, already set to Nnoitras preferred setting. Kind of annoyed, the human took off his wet pants, shoes, socks and underwear. Seeing the water running over his beautifully tan skin the older man threw off everything but his eye patch and joined the boy in the warm waterfall. He used his "5" slowly to clean Sado's neck of all the blood and sand not yet washed away. Nnoitra whispered sweetly into the humans ear "your mine." He pinned the youth agents the showers wall, rubbing their crotches together.

Chad griped the espadas shoulders tightly letting out a moan for his hardening organ. Satisfied with the noise, Nnoitra lifts the humans legs up as high as they would go. With nothing more then water for lubrication the long haired man penetrated the others entrance. By the way he grunted it was obvious that it was not the boys first time. Not needing time to adjust the monster went right to thrusting deep into Sado's ass. It hurt at first but once the arrancar hit his prostate there was just pure pleasure. The human threw back his head with another moan.

Nnoitra pulled out wearing a smirk. Chad groaned wanting it back in. He turned the boy around, pushing him down. Said boy put he hands on the wall so he would not fall. Chad looked over his shoulder with begging eyes. Not even a cold hearted espada with a clear mind could turn down that gaze. Nnoitra threw himself back into the humans wonderful ass, setting up an insane paise. The boys hips moved right with the hectic rhythm. It did not take long for Chad to cum hard, even with his erection ignored. With the asses walls tightening around him, the long haired espada was pushed over the edge. Softly repeating "your mine" Nnoitra cumed deep inside the other.

Quickly the two separated, rinsed off there body's and got out of the shower kissing deep. Nnoitra pulled Chad out of the bathroom back to the bedroom where Tesla was thrashing about on the bed. The blond could hear everything threw the thin white stone wall and got him hot and hard. Once the two males were close enough the fraccion was able to move again. The first thing he did was tear off his extremely tight pants, eye patch and jacket. For some weird reason he was not wearing underwear so now he was sitting on the bed in nothing but his boots and he did not bother to do anything with those. Nnoitra pushed the boy on his back next to Tesla. Hearing some sort of silent command the fraccion climes on top of Chad, inter locking their legs. "Your..." the arrancar was saying but the espada covered his mouth and finished "...both mine."

Nnoitra kissed the soft skin along his fraccions back. He pulled Teslas hips up to meet his own. The blond moaned rubbing back agents his superior. The espada bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood. Tesla pulled away from his mouth, hiding his head in the humans lower abs. A low pain filled moan came from the arrancar in the middle as Nnoitra took him from behind in one hard go. He gave a few painful thrusts before Tesla started to cry. The fraccion dug his nails into Chad's torso. Puddles of tears started to appear on the boy tummy as the others face was forced to rub agents it.

The long haired espada pulled Tesla back a little bit more so he was face to face with the humans giant cock. Instantly the arrancar took the tip, sucking on it lightly to take his mind off the pain. Tesla tried to take more in his mouth but could not get the large head to fit. As the espada took his pleasure hard and fast, Chad moaned getting unbearably close to his climax. Nnoitra took a fist full of blond hair, pulling him up. He kissed the bloody mark on Tesla's neck and gave a silent command to the human. Chad spread is legs, wrapping them around the waists of the two on top of him. The espada let go of the hair so his faccion can move on.

Not wanting to hurt the boy like he had been hurt, Tesla slowly slid his cock into Chad's ass. Chad was not hurt by this for his walls were still slick from the other monsters intrusion. Nnoitra felt he waited enough and started his relentless thrusting again. The fraccion cried out in pain as blood dripped down his thighs. He was shocked though by what happened next. The human grabbed his face, pushing their lips together passionately. He kissed back with just as much fire, letting the espada force his body to move in and back inside that perfect tan body. It did not take long for the blond to cum within Chad.

With an annoyed grow because the arrancar did not wait Nnoitra made sure his last couple of thrusts were very painful. He pulled out just in time, covering Tesla's back with a hot sticky fluid. The espada yawned having had his fun. He laid down on the bed next to Chad while giving them a look that said "Don't you dare touch me." Nnoitra closed his eye to get some rest.

Tesla pulled out needing some rest for when Nnoitra wakes up they will most likely be at it again and again and again. As he lays down on the other side of Chad though the boy got on to of him, locking their lips once more. The human was pushed away so they could breath. Chad ran his fingers gently down from Tesla's earlobes, around each nipple, abs and then grabbed hold of his dick. He pumped the organ slowly. Soon he was bucking his hips into the humans fist with a moan.

Getting what he wanted Chad put the blonds legs on his shoulders. Kissing and nipping at Tesla's neck, he rubbed his head agents the sore entrance wanting permission to enter, but it did not come. The arrancar was to sacred after what Nnoitra did to him. With a sigh, the boy gently caressed every inch of the others body. Tesla relaxed as his lust over powered his fear. Chad smiled noticing this and gradually entered the fraccion. Instantly Tesla started screaming in pain as more blood spilled onto the white blanket. The walls felt so tight around him it made Chad climaxed before he could even move.

All the screaming annoyed the hell out of Nnoitra. He grabbed Chad by the hair and pulled him off the bed, pushing him to the couch. The spirit pressure was full force there so the human could not move. The espada looked really mad. "He is mine!" Nnoitra pointed to the hurt arrancar on the bed. Number 5 embraced Tesla, holding him close. Soon they were asleep.

~~~~~~Meeting~~~~~

Aizen stopped the video right before they fell asleep in it. "From there Nnoitra and Tesla only slept and had sex while... Chad was it? Well he did not move from the couch till this morning." The hollow god looked around the table. Amazingly Stark was still awake. Weirder still he was snickering at Nnoitra. "You were right Nnoitra. The human is bigger then me. Bigger then you and your fraccion put together too." The human in question turned a dark shade of red as Gin snickered next to Aizen Everyone else was holding it in, but you could see it on their faces.

"Szayel" was all lord Aizen need to say for the espada to talk some more. Szayel stood up still staring at the screen. "Oh my... the human was effected by the particles as well? That dos confirm that his powers are that of a hollows. Fascinating." Renji raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean it is because of hollow powers?...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I purposely put no " at the end

Renji is not done talking


	5. Even Szayel?

Here it is

the chapter that popped into my head first and caused me to write the whole thing

I did not want to put it first because I know it is going to be one of the two best chapters of part one if not the best

thank you reviewers ^.^ *hugs you all*

reviews make me feel loved

~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~

... There is no way a Quincys power is like a hollows but he still went completely nuts." Instantly every eye was on Uryuu. The light reflected off his glasses so no one could see the embarrassment and anger in his eyes. Quickly calming down the human pushed up his glasses. "Renji... you talk to much." The redhead clenched his fists. "What did you say?" Uryuu sighed turning his head away to look into space. "You talk to much. Thanks to your little interruption the next video to be shown will most like be ours." The shinigami's anger turned into annoyance knowing that was true. "Good, maybe they will figure out what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me! Your the one that wants them to see what Szayel did to us!"

"It is not what the damn espada di..." Renji was cut off. Szayel had sat back down pulling both of them down hard, making his two pets hit their chins on the table. The pineapple covered his mouth having bitten his tongue. Uryuu just rubs his sore jaw.

The pink haired man looked down at Renji. "You should not interrupt others when they are talking and you should not say damn espada in a room full of us." He sighed and looked back up at his master. "I am sincerely sorry Aizen sama for the interruption. Shell I continue?" Aizen smiled his hot evil smile like always as he handed Gin the next DVD. "Not right now my Szayel. Just properly introduce yourself and your... friends." He said the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

"I am Szayel Aporro Granz the Octava espada, that means eight if you did not know that already." He pulled the red pineapple back up off the floor, still holding his mouth. "This shinigami is Renji Abari, fukataichou of squad six." He pulled up the human and made him sit on his 'boney' lap. The boys eye widened in shock. His thoughts written all over his face. _What the heck? Why is he hard? The mating season thing is over!_ "And this cute little one is Ishida Uryuu, the last of the Quincys." The arrancar god gave a slight nod for Gin to start the video.

~~~~~~~~Szayel~~~~~~~~

The four intruders could not believe what they were seeing. Szayel Aporro Granz was eating is own fraccion getting completely healed. The espada flipped his pink hair back laughing. "Look what you did to my outfit, it's ruined." He acted like he was upset, but really he thought it made things easier. Now when the time came he would not have as much to take off. "Fraccions go get me another outfit. I can not possible fight like this, it is to embarrassing." Szayel timed it perfectly. The moment the fraccion were out of sight it happened. All the evil intent and blood lust in Las Nochas disappeared. A massive wave of spirit pressure engulfed the castle.

The two weak arrancars fell to the floor.

Uryuu griped his head, yelling in pain. "AAAAAH! RENJI! ... RENJI! THE... THE ATMOSPHERE...IT... IT... CHANGED!" The boy fell to his hands and knees panting heavily. He was already lost to the season.

Renji ran to his side to try and help his team mate. As soon as the red pineapple was close enough though, Uryuu grabbed his leg causing the other to fall next to him. The quincy took hold of the sash holding up the hakama. The knot was truly a mess and would not give.

"What The Hell! Uryuu! STOP IT." Renji tried to push him off. Szayel was instantly standing over the two. "What did you do to him?" The espadas response to Renji's question was Fornicaras swiftly slicing the troublesome sash. The boy grinned pulling the shinigami's pants away. Renji tried to stop him but the pink haired monster pinned his arms down. "STOP... URYUU!" The red pineapple thrashed about wanting to get away. Next the boy opened the shinigami's shirt and pulled away the briefs exposing most of his tattooed body. Renji started to panic even more. He kicked Uryuu away from him. "Snap out of it Quincy!"

With a sigh Uryuu pushed his glasses up and got between the others legs, meeting him face to face. Renji looked into the eyes behind the lenses. They were burning with lust and greed. As he was about to get lost in their depths when Uryuu said something that snapped him out of it. "You are mine." Renji's heart skipped a beat. "No... no... I don't belong to you." The boy's lips grew closer to his. He said something so low it could barely be hear at the time said (but the screen had a very nice volume button.) "I belong to Kuchiki."

Uryuu took the others lips with his own. Renji closed his eyes, praying the quincy would stop. He did not stop though. Instead he push further, running his tongue across the lower lip, wanting to enter. The shinigami was not going to give him that that easily. Uryuu pulled away with a smile licking his own lips. Renji cracked open one eye and saw this. That is when he remembered the chap stuff on as an order by Kuchiki-Taichou. His captain did not want his vice captain coming home from the desert world with cracked lips. To make it worse was with what little humor that man had, he gave him a pineapple flavored chap stick. "...Fuck." The boy reclaimed his place on Renji's mouth. Uryuu pushed his tongue threw those resisting lips, but could not make it past their clenched teeth.

Szayel pulled the shinigami's arms together so he could hold them with just one hand. With his newly freed hand the espada clenched Renji's jaw, slowly forcing them apart. His yells of pain were muffled in the quincys mouth. Uryuu's tongue darted threw, entangling the two. Renji relaxed his jaw not wanting to bit the boys tongue off making him bleed to death and himself drowning in the blood.

The espada let go of Renji's jaw, grabbed Fornicaras, and slowly slid it down the back of the boys top. The red pineapple eyes grew big thinking something bad was going to happen. He was sort of right. Szayel lifted the blade straight up. The ripped shirt fell down his arms resting on the man below. Uryuu tossed it's remains off to the side not breaking his forced french kiss. The quincy's hands traveled across the tattooed skin, finding there way to his already hard nipples. A moan vibrated deep in the shinigami's throat as they received a pinch.

Finally the boy pulled away from the kiss, both gasping for air. "Damn... it... stop... already." Uryuu smiled down at him before grabbing the back of the espada's head. Their lips pressed apart agents each others and Renji had a perfect view. "Fuck! I meant all together, not just me you idiot!" He let out another moan as the quincy rubbed agents his some what hard organ trying to get closer to Szayel to deepen their crazy deep kiss. It was actually more like they were eating each others face then a kiss.

Szayel let go of his grip on the shinigami's arms now taking hold of the boys face. Renji instantly tried to push the quincy away but the espada held him in place pretty good. "Damn it you sick bastard. Let go of him." The pink haired man pulled away from the kiss to look down at the red pineapple. His eye were burning with lust and greed. As he was about to get lost in their depths the espada said something that snapped him out of it. "He is mine."

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL LET YOU HAVE HIM LIKE THIS!!!" Renji punched Szayels chin straight up. Not even being phased the espada grabbed Renji's wrist tightly. "...Fuck..." With his other hand Szayel took hold of the boys should. Casting him a quick evil grin the espada threw Uryuu off of Renji and right out of his counter acting spirit pressure area. The boy groaned under the massive energy. "What the hell are you doing?" Szayel took hold of the red hair ponytail pulling him up ruffly, pinning him to the wall.

The espada pushed some unseen button and a large bed popped out of the wall next to them. Szayel pushed the tattooed man on the bed then climbed on top of him, spreading the others legs apart. "GET OFF OF ME!" Renji yelled, struggling to get away. The monster sat up and looked over at Uryuu on the cold floor, with a smile. Szayel went to get up but was stopped by the shinigami's arms wrapping around him. "You sick freak. Your planing on having one of us no matter what... fine then... you can take me." Renji shut his eyes as tight as he could what was going to come next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yeah i felt like stopping it there for now

I don't like making chapters to long

man i would of thought i had it done by this time

lol

well see ya next chapter

oh please review, even just to say like two words about it

please an thank you my readers ^.^


	6. Szayel is not done yet?

Sorry for the wait, another idea came to mind so I wrote another fanfic then school got me

Thank you all for the reviews

I think the more reviews I get the faster I type

Here it is

The second part of this DVD

lol

~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~

Renji's eyes shot open completely in shock at what he felt. He looked down seeing if his senses were accurate. Even more surprised, they were right. The shinigami shut his eyes once more but the image was for ever burned into his mind along with the touch. The site of Szayel Aporro Granz kissing his cock and licking up the pre-cum.

The red pineapple shook his head back and forth. "No…no…NO!" Renji bit his lower lip wanting this sick game to end. With all the moving about his band broke sending the long red hair flying across the bed. "If you are going to rape me I don't want to fucking enjoy it."

Szayel smiled up at the shinigami, enjoying this new look. In one swoop he took the cock into his mouth to the base. Unable to resist, Renji let go of a loud moan. "You mother fucker." The pink haired arrancar thrust two ruff fingers into the man's ass forcing him to yell out in pain. Renji tried to pull way from the intruding digits, but his hips were kept firmly in place.

Faster then he could see, Renji found himself on his stomach with ass in the air. "What the..?" A hand pushed on the back of the red head, smashing his face into the bed. Another hand was gripping his hip.

The shinigami gasped as sharp fangs dug into his neck. Blood dripped down pooling on the white sheets. Szayel let go, licking up the crimson liquid slowly making Renji shudder. "You're so… disgusting."

Szayel sat back up chuckling as he pressed his hard member agents the shinigami's puckered hole. The red pineapple squirmed trying to get away again to no avail. The espada's laughter grew louder and louder until…

Renji screamed out in pain, being taken with one evil thrust. He panted, not even noticing that the monster was letting him relax. "You… son… of… a… bitch." Tears flowed down the shinigami's cheeks, mixing with his blood on the sheets.

When the whimpers finally subsided Szayel slowly moved. The uke shut his eyes tightly, not just out of pain. He was trying to imagine it was someone else. As soon as the image of his beloved taichou Renji threw back his head as much as he could with the others hand holding him down. The espada had hit his prostate and an evil grin spread across his face knowing it. Szayel slow movements quickly speed up with more force behind every trust.

Blood dripped down Renji's thighs, staining the white sheets even more. At this rate they were going to go from white to red. Which they do by the end of mating season. The shinigami just did not look like he cared for he was able to get into his inner world where images of his taichou took the place of the monster outside.

Szayel's hand left the others head moving to his throbbing cock. The red head gasps from the perfectly timed strokes. "By... by...byaaa...ku-ya." Renji panted out right in pain and pleasure before he came into the others hand. The walls tightened around him and the pink haired man came soon after deep inside the tattooed man.

They both collapsed onto the bed as the high from their orgasm cooled down. Renji opened one eye slightly to see the monster. "...Szayel Aporro Granz... you mother fucking bitchy ass bastard... I am going to kill you... later." He closed his eyes again, both falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~end of now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me what you think please ^.^

oh i might update this chapter instead of adding the meeting onto the next one

will worn you in next chapter if i did so don't worry


	7. Uryuu?

man three chapters of Szayel... i was only planing on 2

oh well, he is pretty awesome

lol

~~~~~~~fast forward~~~~~~~

Szayel woke up the next day still under the control of the particles. He looked at the sleeping shinigami moving a few strands from his face. Slowly the monster got off the bed and walked over to the boy struggling on the floor. Half way from Renji to Uryuu the pressure was off both. The quincy got up as fast as he could. that was not very fast because his energy was pretty drained from being crushed all night.

Uryuu staggered over to the espada, laying agents the taller for support. Szayel picked the quincy up and gently carried him to the bed. In one quick tug the boys pants were finally removed and his sadly ignored over night throbbing member is finally free. With just a soft touch from the other, Uryuu came hard, arching his back, moaning. Cum covered his chest and Szayel's hand.

To the scientists amusement Uryuu was already hard again. The boy really had a long night on the floor alone. Szayel jerked the teens cock ruffly. It only took another minute for the quincy released again. This time he was not amused. Rather he was annoyed. Szayel just could not take someone who came this easily.

With a huff the espada moved over to the still sleeping shinigami. Szayel kissed the scare from the bite mark he made the day before. Renji, still in dream land, took the feeling in as part of the dream. He smiled softly as more kisses came, but then to many kisses came. Way to many kisses. There were two pairs of lips kissing his body.

Renji opened his eyes dazed and confused at first. It did not take long for him to figure it out though. On his right was Szayel and the left was Uryuu. Both of whom were kissing his neck. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" He turned to push them off him but pain shot up his spine. "GOD DAMN IT!"

Szayel sighed seeing the man was in great deal of pain so he turn his attention back to the boy. The quincy and the espada's lips practically fused together right above the shinigami's back. Renji reached back pulling the pink haired four eyes away from the other four eyes. "I told you, you are not going to get your way with him, remember?"

The espada smirked sitting up and pulled Renji onto his lap. Renji groaned in pain from the sudden unwelcome prick in his backside. "...FFFFUCKING BASTARD," He yelled some more things that were not real words but if they were they would mean something bad. Szayel bit down on his 'love' mark making it bleed again.

Renji's back was pressed agents the mans chest as he leaned back. Szayel wrapped one arm around the shinigami's torso as his other arm pulled his legs further apart, giving one lovely view.

Uryuu smiled getting in between the red heads spread legs. The look in Renji's eyes turned from anger to fear. "Wh...what... what are you doing?" He wanted to back away but only pressed agents Szayel's chest more. "Snap out of it Uryuu." The boy leaned in close. His and Renji's noses touched.

The shinigami was stupid enough to look into those blue lust filled eyes. Easily he was trapped in their depths once more. Renji did not even notice when the quincy kissed him. Well not until his lungs screamed for air. When the boy finally pulled away Renji gasped, filling his hungry chest. "Damn it Uryuu. What the hell happened to you?"

Szayel lifted the shinigami's body a little bit. Renji yelled out in pain as he was reminded that there was a dick up his ass. "How... the hell did I forget about you!" He cast a glare over his shoulder at the espada.

Renji had the very bad problem of not being able to pay attention to more then one person at a time. While looking away from Uryuu, the boy climbed over the red head, getting in place. A slight pressure pushed on the shinigami's already occupied entrance. He quickly snapped his head back as Uryuu kissed the crook of his neck.

"No! Stop! Stop Damn It! I'm Already Full." Renji's pleads fell on deaf ears. He clenched his teeth as the pressure grew and he could not do a thing about it. Szayel's hand pulled his legs apart more for an easier entrance.

Renji's screams of bloody murder were cut off by the stop button.

~~~~~meeting~~~~~

Aizen had stopped the really long DVD. Almost everyone looked confused as to why he did that. "Mister Abarai passed out shortly after." Most were still confused, but some understood why he stopped it. The arrancar lord did not like watch the unconscious get raped. No he preferred listening to them scream in pain and fear. "I believe it is a good moment for us to take a break my espada." Aizen stood up and walked to the door. Some where in there he cast a glance at Gin. The former captain followed right behind him, pulling Luppi along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~end of now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curse you Aizen!!!

Tell me what you think please ^.^


	8. There he is

Sorry it took so long. School has been a pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luppi followed right behind Gin and Aizen-sama. He had no idea why the creepy smile former shinigami made him come along with him. It did not even look like ether of them noticed the arrancar was still there. Luppi had this painful feeling building up in his guts. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder, yanking him to another hall. He was slam agents the wall, now able to see his attacker. "Grimmjow?"

The sixth espada looked really pissed off. "What the hell are you doing alive? I fucking killed you!" Luppis eyes got really big in fear. "Th-that women... Orihime... she somehow did it."

Grimmjow put his palm in front of the arrancars face. "I guess I just have to do it again." A cero built up in his hand. "Wait no...NO!" Luppi begged, but the blue haired espada did not care. Grimmjow blew Luppis head up once again.

"Now dats disappointin'. Grimmy killed Luppi again." Gin pouted. He never once stopped to look back, not really caring.

~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~

yeah really short, but at least the universe is some what back to its rightful place


	9. WHY!

please review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you blow up one of your comrades?" Grimmjow growled at Ichigo's stupid question. "Because I hate that mother fucker. Now come on. Our weapons are in the meeting room and then you can find your friends." They walked to the meeting room.

~~~~meeting room~~~~

Grimmjow kicked the door open, having his hands in his hakama. The room was empty other then for two Zanpukto, Pantera and Zangetsu, crossed leaning agenst the wall. The sexta espada scooped them up. He tossed Ichigos to him. "There ya little bastered. Now go find your stupid friends and never speak of this again."

"Fine." Ichigo put the blade on his back and was about to leave the room. Then the doors slamed shut in his face. "What the hell!" He turned to look at Grimmjow. "What? I'm over here. I couldn't of done it."

The screen turned on by itself. It was showing ulquiorra being covered in blackness. At the last moment it happened. All the evil intent and blood lust in Las Nochas disappeared. A massive wave of spirit pressure engulfed the castle. The last thing of the 4th espada that could be seen was his eye and it was clear he was effected as he was sent to the other demention. Grimmjow looked down at the group. Little Nel and Orihime were forced flat agenst the ground while Ichigo stood up fully healed. His mask only wearing the left eye part of his mask. In an instent the two mixed creatures charged, clasing their blades. Again they did this, again and again. Each clash stronger then the last. That was until Ichigo was just a bit stronger. Sand was sent into the air hidding the damage. When it settled the two were gone.

"What the hell is this!!!" Grimmjow yelled to no one, echoing off the meeting room walls.

"I think that is how we wound up in the world of the living without remembering it." Ichigo cleaned out his ear with his pinkie.

A claping came from the dark. "Very true indead, shinigami. Your attack was so powerful that you managed to open a garganta that you both fell threw." The screen turned off and the lights came back on. Szayel brushed back his pink hair. "I spent the last couple of minutes reviewing it. To bad you did not stay here in Las Nochas. The data I could of collected from a Human Shinigami Hollow creature under these conditions would of been amazing. Though i could still get the data from the spiritual remnents still clinging to you. First things first though." The octava espada looked really chipper. "What one of you was uke?"

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is such a good question to leave off at.

I like doing short chapters

so easy to read and write


	10. It is so obviouse

the more reviews i get the more inspired i am to write the faster i get the next chapter out.

~~~~~~~~And We Are Back~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!" Grimmjow looked more piss then ever befor. Szayel sighed in annoyence. "You missed my explanation earlyer. Now i have to repeat myself." He brushed a few pink strands from his face. The 8th espada took a minute to think of how to put it so that the hot head panther and the lower species could understand it. "When we all blacked out it was because Hollow Mateing Season started. From the video of you to befor you went to the world of the living it is clear you were fighting for domenince, but I don't know if the fight continued there or if the shinigami behind you was the seme. Knowing what one of you woke up with a pain in your ass make also make the examining so much easyer. i don't want to wast my time doing check up on someone that is definently not pregnant."

At the last word both Ichigo and Grimmjow had a very confused and dumb look one their face. "Nether of us can be pregnate. We are guys after all." Ichigo pointed out sounding like a know it all. Szayel busted out laughing at the tone of the boys voice. "Did you not hear me. It is hollow mating season. We go into a state of pure instinctive need to reperduse. Now with that knowledge why would two males both with the impulse not kill eachother and find a women?" He did not even give them a chance to answer. "Because the spirit particuls that triger the start of the season can also make it so males of any species bare a hollow child. Now i will ask you again, what one of you woke up with a damn pain in your ass."

~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~

short chapter

maybe more people should review so i am imspired by the public to write more

thanks for reading so far ^.^


	11. The Answer

some really fast review and The Who CD i got for christmas inspired me ^.^  
I know i am really bad at spelling and i was writing it in a hurry

had the house to my self for a while and i don't like people looking over my shoulder

Oh and if no one saw the Mpreg coming and is now mad... read the title of chapter 10.

keep on reviewing

~~~~~~~~And We Are Back~~~~~~~~~~

"Your the damn pain in my ass Szayel!" Grimmjow stomped tords the door. The other espada really ticked him off. All He wanted now was a nice hot bath and a long nap. To bad for the Sexta espada the door opened infront of him and on the other side was none other the Ulquiorra.

There was no visible emotion, but after all this time of being around him Grimmjow knew he was mad, maybe even pissed.

"Ulquiorra."

"Trash."

Grimmjow did not feel like dealing with him so went to leave again. Once more was stoped by someone in his way. This time it was that women, Orihime. The look on her face was that of fear and sadness.

"Szayel." Ulquiorra spoke in his normal dead tone. "What is going on?"

The pink haired espada sighed. "I just finished telling Grimmjow this. You couldn't of showed up a minute sooner?" The bat like espada did not respond to this.

Grimmjow grumbled under his breath. "Hey Ichigo, heres the girl you came for."

"Orihime!" Ichigo ran over to the girl. Instently Ulquiorra was in front of Ichigo ready to fire his green cero. The Visard bearly got out of the way in time. Cuatra was about to attack again but then someone spoke. A voice driped with sweetness and poison dareing you not to listen. "Ulquiorra you should know better then to fight in here."

The pale espada bowed. "I am sorry lord Aizen. I was keeping the women safe as were your orders." Aizen gave his lier smile and ran a hand back slicking his already pirfect hair. "Oi, don be so harsh on 'im Aizen." Gin smiled from behind the arrancar leader. His hair was a complet mess. Aizen glanced at his subordinate then back at Ulquiorra. "Next time take it outside then."

"Yes lord Aizen."

Ichigo looked at the former shinigami with pure hate. He was about to draw his Zanpukto when 12 tiny little hands grabed his. Allon, Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily and Tsubaki were stopping him from attacking. "You idiot, there are 5 enemys in this room alone. Pluse your friends are all prisoners now. Anyone of them can send out the order to execute them and by the time you defeat all of them with can they will already be dead." Clenching his teeth Ichigo let go of the blade. The little flower princesses were right. "Hey pinky?"

Szayel looked at the teen wondering what it wanted. "The answer to your question." Grimmjow pushed past the girl leaving the meeting room befor he could hear the rest of what Ichigo had to say. "It wasn't me."

~~~~~~end~~~~~~~

i love where i left it this time

so great


	12. Back

I can't believe you are still here... YAY

~~~~~~~~~~meeting~~~~~~~~~

Szayel could not help but chuckle as he explaned everything to Ulquiorra. The fourths expression did not change.

In the hall poor Grimmjow ran into the returning espada and some of the others. Nnoitra pushed the sixth back to the meeting room. All nine espada took their seats around the tabel. Halibel made Orihime sit nex to her in Aaroniero old seat. Such a sweet girl should not be made to stand. Ichigo stude next to her wanting to mak sure she was safe, plus did not want to be near Grimmjow at the moment.

Aizen smiled seeing every seat filled. "It is nice of you to finally join use Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Orihime." Ulquiorra nodded, Orihime was surprised he said that and Grimmjow just scuffed. "Also welcome to our new guest Ichigo Kurosaki." He just glared at the arrancar god. "But where has the others gone?"

"I can answer tat lord Aizen." Szayel smiled sweetly. "Lilinette, Tesla, Sado and Renji have been taken to the hospital wing for a medical examination. After taking a blood sample from Uryuu I sent him back to the world of the living." The 8th did not tell about having kicked hi so hard into the portal that the quiency did not even need a path.

"There is stll one more missing." Aizen looked at Grimmjow coldly. "...You mean Luppi? I blasted his head off with a cero... again. hope fully ths time he will stay dea..." Just then a perfectly fine luppi came threw the doors. "Damit, Stay Dead Already!"

"Orihime and I found his body laying in the hall. She could not help but save him once more." Ulquiorra stated. Luppi took his place next to Gin.

"And Tousen?"

"I never left the room Lord Aizen." The blind man said from the dark corner.

"Good, now we can continue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The universe loves Luppi ^.^ i don't but i got plans for him at the moment

review please, i love reviews, they make me write faster


	13. How it happened

sorry last chapter did not go over to well. guess some of you were expecting more after ichigo said that in chpater 11. not really sorry but saying it anyways.

hope this makes up for it

thanks for reading

~~~~~~~~~~Just for the Readers~~~~~~~~~

I huge explotion happened above Karakura town. Everyone looked to the skys but few could see the person shaped gap ing the sky. It happened so fast that no one could see the two beings fall to earth before it closed again. Ichigo had the blue haired espada pined to the bottom of the crater they made. With a quick smirk the teen whispered into Grimmjow ear two little words. "Your mine."

The panther arrancar shivered as the visord kissed his neck while rubbing the almost bare torso. Grimmjow growled as he clinged to the enemy. He could feel they did not have much time. The particles needed for mating season were all in hueco mundo and what little were already inside them. Even in this state Ichigos senceing sucked so he did not notice and wanted to go slow.

Grimmjow turned them around so now he was on top. In an instent he disgarded both their uniforms. Ichigo tryed to push him over to regain the top but the espada would not have it. He grabed the teens member holding it tightly as he pumped. This made Ichigo moan loudly, almost pained. Just knowing he coused him to make that sound turned Grimmjow on.

The blue haired monster crushed his lips with the sweet strawberys. Thier tonges danced as they explored eachothers mouths. They broke apart to breath. Grimmjow smirked seeing the teen panting in the grass. Oh how he wanted to draw this perfect moment out as much as possible. With a soft sigh the espada hovered over Ichigos erection, lining him up with his entrance.

Grimmjow did not even hesitate as he penatrated himself all the way down in one go. Ichigo let out a lous moan that went unheard over the feline roar of complet pain that ecoed threw out Karakura town. (Most people did not notice because of the giant floating castle made of hollows)

After a moment of panting the espada started to move. All the blood made it easyer but it still hurt like hell. Ichigo put a death grip on the monsters thighs. The teen was in complet bliss. As Grimmjow moved faster the other trusted up hard, keeping in rythem. Sweat driped down their perfectly toned bodys making them glisten in the natural sun light.

It did not take much longer for the teen to let out a loud moan as he relised his seed deep inside of of the espada. Ichigo slumped flat on his back in the grass, panting heavily. Grimmjow frowned as he had to finish himself off. Once he cumed a few moments later he got off of Ichigo and layed right next to him. What little of the Visords mask he had dissappered. Both of the hybrids fell into a deep sleep soon after.

Standing on a near by hill with a fan in front of his face, Kisuke looked down at them. "Well you don't see that everyday." The one person who noticed their presence in the world of the living (Kisuke) quickly picked up the discarded outfits and put them back on Grimmjow and Ichigo before caring both out cold males back to his shop.

They slept for three whole days in the backroom. Grimmjow had been natural tied up with some really powerfull kido spells. At first he yelled at them to take it off and to go to hell. Later though he was finaly ready to listen. (A kido was put on his moth to make him stop yelling.

"Alrighty espada." The shop keeper waved his fan. "I would like your help in return for your freedom." Grimmjow glared, not able to do anything else. "It is nothing all that bad. I just want you to get Ichigo back to Las Nochas and retrive his weapon." A blue brow raised up confused an annoyed. "See, not even ask you to help save the others or retrive the hogyoku for us. It is very simple."

Grimmjow glared at the man with the weird hat and clogs for almost an hour befor he gave a nod. Once the kido was removed he quickly grabed Ichigos arm and pulled him into a garganta. The espada did not want to stick around so he would not get the chance to ask why the hell his ass hurt.

They arrived in las noches inside of Grimmjows room. He opened the door and right under the engraved 6 was a note. "Crap, theres a meeting going on right now."

"So?"

"All the weapons are in the meeting room." With a shrug they headed off.

~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~

i rushed the ending part. Wanted it in there but did not want it. oh well it is just a bonus chapter.


	14. Girls and WHO?

Yay chapter 14 is here. I am really surprised that anyone is still here. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

oh an please tell me if i got any OOC going on.

by the way school is a pain in the butt, so is tummy flu

enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~meeting~~~~~~~~~~~

Aizen handed Gin a DVD with nothing on it. He looked at it threw squinted eyes before putting it in. "The only one in this video that needs to be introduced is lovly espada number three." Aizen said staring at Ichigo for he was the only one i the room who did not know who everyone else was. Halibel glanced at the teenage boy standing inbetween her and Orihime. "I am the Tercera Espada, Tia Halibel."

~~~~~~~DVD~~~~~~

Halibel stood on a balcony with her three fraccion looking out at a fight in the distance. Then it happened. All the evil intent and blood lust in Las Nochas disappeared. A massive wave of spirit pressure engulfed the castle. The three arrancars were forced to the floor. Halibel looked down at them sorry. "I can't help you." She walked over the edge of the belcony and threw the air. Being the strongest female in all of hueco mundo made her a big target.

~~~~~fast forward~~~~~~

A whole day had past. Halibel had dispossed of any arrancar male that came near her. She turned tords the direction a strange cracking sound came from. Quickly the female espada jumped the the top of a broken building to the source.

Orihime looked up at the female espada, clearly shocked to see her. The human was about to say something when the air around them shattered. A massive wave a energy bursted forth. In a split second Halibel grabed the girl, taking her a safe distence away.

"Th-thank you."

Halibel looked at the girl for a moment. "No need to thank me. Aizen-sama would not want you hurt." Her eyes went from the girl to the place they were just at. A figure stood there now. "And nether would Ulquiorra. Especialy from his own hand."

Ulquiorra sonido to the two lovely ladys, taking Orihime in his arms bridal stayl. The human instently blushed seeing the look in the espadas eyes. For once in his life he had an emotion showing, and a strong one at that. Lust burned in the sea of green.

"Cuatra, put her down."

The male espada glared at the female. Even though Halibel was a great catch, Ulquiorra would rather have the human. Even before the mating season started he had feelings for her, he would never admit it though.

"You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

He quickly glanced at the girl in his arms then back to the other.

"You should calm down. At the pase you will go at this moment, you will destroy her. Have fun with someone else first that can take it." Halibel lightly strocked the 4th espadas cheek as their foreheads touched. "Like me."

She had thought it over farely quickly. Ulquiorra would be the best partner for her in all of Hueco Mundo. He was strong, hot, had perfect control over his emotions (except right now), hot, loyal, hot, not lazy, hot, young, oh and hot as hell.

Halibel grabbed hold of his other arm. Since Ulquiorra did not push her away she took that as a yes and sonidoed the three of them to the Cuatras quarters.

~~~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~~~

i really do like keeping chapters short so the next comes out sooner ^.^

if i kept going you would not know anything for like another month

i like it this way better

a little at a time

please review


	15. Watch

Okay, now that i got that all fixed up here is the real chapter

again, sorry i loaded the wrong thing

~~~~~~DVD~~~~~

Ulquiorra sat the girl down on to the plain white couch in his quarters. He gently strock her cheek before giving her a kiss on the forehead. They staired deeply into eachothers eyes. "You're mine." He gave Orihime a kiss on the lip this time. The human was completly stun and could not move.

The male espada turned around to see what the female had been doing. Blood dripped from his nose seeing Harribel completly nacked. Ulquiorra quickly tryed to take his jacket off over his head. He was in such a rush that it got caught on his horn. No matter how much the fourth espada tryed he could not get it off.

Harribel cuckled as she helped him out. "You need to calm down Ulquiorra. You are acting like it is your first time... oh." She could not help but smile as he took off the rest of his outfit. "Knowing you, it is." With a quick shove the male fell onto the plan white bed and the women climbed on top of him.

He was about to say something when Harribel covered his mouth. "Don't you dare say that." She looked over her shoulder at Orihime sitting on the couch. "Girl, make sure to watch. You might learn something for latter."

Orihime blushed and looked away. this was an akward moment.

~~~~~~~~Pause~~~~~~~

The lights came on and everyone looked at Ichigo. His teeth and fists were clenched tight.

"Kurosaki-san, you need to calm down. Your spirit pressure is distracting everyone from the show. If you don't then i will have to ask you to step out." Aizen said as if what they were watching was really nothing at all.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo was about to grab his zanpakuto when Aizen made the slightest move of the hand. Instently Grimmjow was pulling the orange haired brat out of the meeting.

"Now that that is settaled we can get back to the DVD." Aizen pushed play.

~~~~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~~

alright, it is not as good as the original but it is all back.


	16. Doctor Doctor Give Me The News

I think I will start getting into the actual story now. Don't worry I will still have smut in it. What? Did you think this was all pointless smut? Well it is not.

~~~~~~~~~~Las Nochas~~~~~~~~

"You stupid idiot. What the hell were you thinking?" Grimmjow growled at the orange haired brat. "Grabbing your fucking zanpakuto like that. Do you have a death wish or something?" His grip on Ichigos arm grew tighter. "If I did not act so quickly one of the others would of killed you right there in front of that girl."

"If I did not know any better Grimmjow, I would think that you cared." Ichigo ripped his arm from the espadas grasp, though kept following him. Grimmjow growled low in his throat, clenching his fists. "Or maybe I don't know any better and you really do."

Grimmjow swung at the brats face making him stummble back. "I told you before, ONLY I GET TO KILL YOU!!!"

The orange haired teen rubbed his cheek where Grimmjow had hit him. "You really are a sick son of a bitch, you know that right?"

Grimmjow smiled is answer at the teen before walking again. Ichigo sighed and followed. "So where are we going?"

"To the medical building."

"Why, you're not hurt."

"Tch, that pink haired asshole passed a message down to me saying I needed to go there once I got out of the meeting for a pysical exam."

"Oh." Ichigo crossed his arms. He did not really care where they went as long as he could get a look around in order to find his friends. At the moment there was no sign of them other the Orihime in the room they just left.

~~~~~~~~~Med Building~~~~~~~~

It took about 2 hours for them the finnaly get there. Las Nochas is just way to big. Grimmjow pushed the door big enough For yammy in his release to fit in open. Ichigo was surprised that the room they steped into looked like a normal hospital waiting room. Not only that but once in he could not even sence the espada standing infront of him. The bluenette noticed the look on Ichigos face and sighed. "The walls are made out of some weird stuff that makes it so spirit energy can not be senced. If a hollow were to feel a hurt one they would attack."

"Hu, that actualy makes sence." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. After a few minutes a little arrancar dressed in black came in threw the door from one of the examination rooms. It bowed low seeing the espada there. "Grimmjow-sama, we were not expecting you. If we had known we would of had a room ready for you imidiatly."

"Tch, stop all this damn politness already. Is there a room for me or not?"

"Y-yes sir. Right this way." The arrancar was shacking as it held a door open. Grimmjow walked past with hands in his pocket. Ichigo tryed to follow but the arrancar stoped him. "I am sorry, but only pacients are allowed back back here. Please wait here in the waiting room."

Ichigo stood there confused as the door shut in his face. "Well that is just plan rude." He sat down in one of the many chairs. A few minutes passed, then a few more and some more. It turned into a hour before any one came into the waiting room again. Though it was not the arrancar or Grimmjow.

Renji did not even notice Ichigo as he stared at the paper in his hand untill the he called out his name.

"Renji!"

The fukutaicho jumped from being startled. "...Ichigo?" Renji tuked the paper in the pocket of the white uniform. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you think? I am here to save everybody."

_It is a little late for that._ Renji thought as he growled at the teen. "I ment this medical area."

"I could not sence you or Chad so I followed Grimmjow here... is Chad back there to?"

"Yeah he is. He should be out so... wait, that blue haired espada? Here?"

"Yeah, he was told to get a pysical."

Renji covered his mouth, holding in his laughter. His eyes started to water up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

The red pineapple swalloed his laughter in a big gulp. "They said I was getting a pysical to... that was a loud of shit though."

"Hu? What are you talking about Renji?"

The fukutaicho smiled fakely at his friend. "They are really doing a pregnancy test."

The look on Ichigos face was pricesless. "You just got a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, so is Chad." Renji hung his head, looking at his feet. "I still can't believe this is happening. Out of all the things that could of happened when we got here this never crossed my mind."

Ichigo put his hand on the others shoulder. "Renji? Are... you...?" The teen ccould not bring him self to finish the question.

The red pineapple pulled the paper out of his pocket. The only thing on it was a big blue plus symbol. "I don't know how they could tell so soon, but... yeah... I'm going to have a boy. Well, that is what they told me at least." Renji was close to tears as he spoke. How was he going to tell Byakuya, that is if he ever got to see his beloved taicho again. Would it make a difference to the noblemen if the child was of an espada or a quincey? Maybe, maybe not. While lost in his thoughts, tears finnaly rolled down his cheeks and the teen pulled him into a hug. "What am I going to do?"

"...I don't know Renji... I don't know."

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

Poor Renji, he's crying. i am not sure if that is ooc but it is the only way I think he would react. what do you guys think?

oh and sorry to all of you who want to keep watch that one DVD. but to all of you who do... YOU'RE WORSE THEN AIZEN-SAMA ... thank you for reading

please review.

by the way I also don't know if i should have chad preg or not.


	17. Chapter 17

Anyone still here? you are? Stellar. you get to read my next chapter then.

~~~~~~~~~Med Building~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo did not know how long he stood there holding the wheeping fukutaicho up. It felt like his legs were going to give out by the time someone else came into the room, though not threw a door. The arrancar that took Grimmjow to another room came flying threw the wall. Grimmjow stroled threw the newly made hole.

"When I said 'You want to stick what where?' I did not actualy mean for you to repeat it!" The sexta espada picked the little arrancar up by its collar. "You stupid little fucker. If i am pregnant I will find out on my own. I WILL NOT LET YOU FREAKS DO STUFF TO ME LIKE THAT! NEXT TIME I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Grimmjow." Ichigo glared at the blue haired mad man. The espada glared right back at him. "...I think you already killed it." He blincked a few time confussed at the teen before droping the dead arrancar to the floor.

"Geuss you're right strawberry. Hu?" Grimmjow just noticed the red head the orange hair boy was holding. "What is up with him?"

Ichigo looked at the older shinigami. Renji had actualy cryed himself to sleep on the teens shoulder. Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow with a scrawl. "Aparently he did let them stick 'what where' and got the result he did not want to have."

"Tch." Grimmjow took the red pineapple from Ichigo and layed him down across the chairs. "What a little pussy. If he did not want to be pregnant he should not of been uke." The espada did something really weird. He sniffed Renji and laughed. "It would of been easy for him to be seme. His mates were a couple of fruity nerds."

"Mate**s**... couple... there was more then one?"

"From the smell stuck to him, yeah. Stinks just like the Octava espada and that one weak human that came with you here... what was his name?"

"Uryuu?"

"Yeah, that one."

Ichigo looked really confussed. Why would the quincy do something like that to his (at the moment) allie? He was pulled out of his thoughts when some one said his name. The vizard looked up seeing Sado come into the room from the hole the espada made. "...Chad?" A smile slowly came across Ichigos face. He was so releaved that his close friend was okay.

Uryuu was already home and now Ichigo could get Renji, Chad, Orihime and Rukia... The smile on his face fadded. Rukia had fought so hard since the moment he meet her and now she was gone.

"Hay." Chad put one of his hands on the other teens shoulder. "Are you alright Ichigo?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. What about you."

"I'm..." Chad started to say then paused for a long moment. "...fine."

"Ya know Chad you really need to start telling the whole story. Pausing like that is a really bad habbit of yours that makes everyone worry about you."

"I'm not worried about him."

"Shut up Grimmjow."

"I am not worried about him either." A blonde arrancar walked out of the hole in the wall and headed out the med building doors. Ichigo could not help but notice the arrancars face was compltly red.

"Who was that?"

"That was... Tesla."

"Seriously Chad, stop that."

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~

please review


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait, I have been bussy with school and work.

well here we go.

please review

warning: lemon

~~~~~~~~~Back~~~~~~~~~~

Since Grimmjow was no longer getting an exam and Ichigo was calmed down they hedded back tord the meeting along with Chad, Tesla, and Lillynette who came out of the med area right behind them. The espada could not help but growl as he was made to carry the sleeping Renji for some reason. Other then that the walk was quite and very awkward.

The espada pushed the meeting door open with his foot. The room was dark except for the glowing screen. Even though they had been gone for hours the same three creatures were on. The door slamed shut behind them to keep out the light.

~~~~~~~~DVD~~~~~~~

Orihimes body glistened with sweat as she moved up and down in the pale espadas lap. The human panted loudly. It was obviouse she was tighred for keeping it up for so long. "Auuugh, Ulqui..." She was caught off by anothers lips pressed to hers. It was a bit akward do to the thirds espadas jaw mask. Orihime gasped for air once they parted. "Ha... Halibel." Her voice whined wantonly. Halibel wraped her arms around the human grabbing a hold of her breasts.

"Ahhh... I... I... oh go..." The video turned into a blank screen with the words out of memory on it.

~~~~~Meeting~~~~~

"That is when my computer system ran out of room to stor any more video." Aizen smirked on the inside while he looked the same on the out. Durring the whole mateing season and durring the video he could not help but feel proud of Ulquiorra. It really was something that he kept up with two women at once with no sleep. The god of Hueco mundo took a look around his round table. Ulquiorra was stotic as always. Starrk was a sleep. Weirdly enough so was Nnoitra. Halibel seemed calm. Orihime was red as could be. Yammy had his arms crossed, bored. Barragan just looked like a grummpy old man. Szayel was writing some things down in a notebook with petting the sleeping pineapple on the floors head. Zommari looked like he wass meditating, though was probly asleep as well. Then there was Grimmjow. The bluenette was looking back and fowrth from Ulquiorra and the blank screen.

"Now then, since we have your first group back, let us hear the results of their tests." Aizen told the arrancar nurse waiting out side the door to come in. The creature knelt down to the floor with head bowed low before handing them over and leaving quickly. Aizens smile grew slightly as he went over the list in his head. "Before I tell the results, Szayel please tell them how the test works."

Szayel stood up, letting Renjis head hit the chair. "Yes sir. The test is very basic. We just use very sencitive spirit pressure detecting tools to find if there is a child with in the body, though for men the tool has to be... inserted... while for women it just needs to be held near them. If there is any dout who the father is it can help with that problem as well for it can tell if the energy is human, arrancar or shinigami. I am not sure how but another thing it can detect is gender." the scientis bowed his head before sitting back down, putting the shinigamis head back in his lap.

"Thank you Szayel. Now for the results." For a moment Aizens smile looked wicked. It was gone in a flash though. "Renji Abarai is with Szayels son." He noticed the pink haired espada look down at the sleeping shinigamis belly. "Sado Yasutora is carrieing a girl, father undeturment. Tesla is also having a girl, the father though is Nnoitra." The fifth espada frowned. He hated women, now he was having a daughter, maybe even two. "Lilynette is sadly without child." Starrk was asleep still and no one really cared. Aizen did notice some movement in the back right side of his table though. Szayel had passed somthing along and it was going to the seated ladys. "Grimmjow... now Grimmjow why did you kill the nurse that was trying to examine you?"

Nnoitra instently busted out laughing. he was shortly followed by Yammy, then Barragan and Zommari. The loud laughter woke Starrk up. "...What did I miss?" he asked whiping the drool away. "Grimmjow might be pregnant!!!" Nnoitra yelled still laughing. The primera espada blinked then busted out as well. Szayle, who already new so did not find it as funny started to laugh as well. There was even a chuckle from Tousen. it was then that Aizen noticed Gin was missing. Other wise the creepy former captain would be laughing the loudest.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY YOU GOD DAMN ASSHOLES!!!" the sexta espada looked ready to attack everyone.

"Grimmjow..." Aizens voice made everyone quiet down. "I asked you a question."

Grimmjow knew if he told the truth, I did want them to shove that thing in me, he would be in trouble. Though what ever he said would most likely get him in trouble. "I... I... I want it to be a surprise Aizen-sama." His tounge burned with the honorific. "It is no fun finding out the gender before the child is born and there is no test for the males that wont tell. I just don't want anyone to know or they might spoil it for me." That was probably the most believable lie he had ever told.

"Hmmm... i see your point Grimmjow, but..." Aizens eyes glared at the arrancar on his right, though it did not seem mad. "It is more important that I know as soon as possible. If you do not wish to know and worried a nurse would spoil the gender for I can always give you the test myself."

Grimmjows eye got really big at the idea. Out of everyone that could give him the test, Aizen was the one he did not want doing it. "That... that is not nescessary Aizen-sama... we will all know as soon as I start showing signs in the next week. Then it can be a surprise for you to."

Before Aizen could order Grimmjow to let him give him the test a puff of smoke came from the far end of the table with a girly yelp. Orihime was holding a really long and thick tool that was making a weird noise. Once the noise stoped a rolled up paper came out of one end. "What the?" Orihime unrolled the paper and looked at it confussed.

"What is on it miss Orihime?" Aizen asked the human.

"Ummm... it... it is just a plus sign sir. A pink plus sign."

"Well congradulations, you and Ulquiorra are having a baby girl." _Well isn't this quite the success. Only one did not concevied so far and most of them are having girls. This is going wounderfuly, _Aizen thought, completly forgetting about Grimmjow. "Do you mind handing the devise over to Halibel."

Orhime nodded and handed it to the women sitting next to her. After a moment it puffed smoke as well and made a weird nose before a paper came out of one end. The third espada opened it up. "It is a blue plus Lord Aizen. So does that mean i will have a boy then?"

"Yes indeed Halibel, it does."

She bowed her head quickly not showing any emotions.

"Now then... where did Gin go?"

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~

man i wanted to give you guys more detaile for the threesome but my mind was blank. It is why it took so long to update to. So this group I am leaving to the imagination, though this is where the yuri was going to be.

Now excuse me why i go look for Gin. He is up to something

oh yeah, please review


	19. Chapter 19

^.^ thank you all for reviewing, I love reviews.

*Gin walks by*

HEY! Get Back To the meeting. Aizen Knows You Are Gone.

gin: I was on my way back anyways since I finished my ... fun.

what? never mind *push him into meeting room*

Warning: more lemons

~~~~~~~~~Back~~~~~~~~~

Gin walks back into the room from the door behind Aizen just as he asked. 'Now then... where did Gin go?' The former captain took his place at the kings side. "Awww, did you miss me? I just got really bored durring that last movie and desided to do some editing." His already huge smile got even bigger as he held up the DVDs he took with him.

"Is that so? Then lets see what a wounderful job you did." Aizen held out his hand. The other former captain gave him all but one of the disks. Gin put it in the player, his smile never faultering. It started up without any introductions.

~~~~~~~DVD~~~~~~

Gin was sitting there with the same smile. "Ya are probably expecting to see me and Luppi fuck this time 'round. Well that is what happened... and I not ashamed, but that will have to wait."

At this moment Aizen tryed to stop the DVD. When that did not work he tryed to fast forward. That did not work either. He even pushed the eject button but the video kept on playing.

"Sorry lord Aizen." Gin said on the screen. "Ya should know better then to trust my editing. So enjoy the show everyone."

The image change to a bedroom decorated in red and gold, with a design fit for a king. The door opened and Aizen walked into his room followed shortly by Gin. Instently after the brunette closed and locked the door, he had the other man pinned on the bed.

"Mmmm... someone is in a hurry." Gin chuckled.

"Sweetheart..." Aizen kissed, niped and sucked on the pined mans neck. "...shut up."

Gin moaned as a sensitive spot was scraped with teeth. "So mean Sousuke."

Aizen pulled away from the sweet neck. His eyes burned with more lust then the espadas in the videos. "Gin." He sounded seriouse. "I have spent days watching others enjoy the sins of the flesh, including you. Now stop talking and let me enjoy your body."

The fish faced man leans up kissing the arrancar king, not breacking away till he needed to breath. "Ya so sweet. Didn' even touch yaself the whole time."

"Why would I touch myself..." Aizen ran his had painfully slow over Gins shoulders while removing his out fit. "When I can touch you instead."

"Awww... ya're gonna give me cavitys." They kissed passinotly as they removed eachothers clothes. Both were glad their uniforms were robes and not shirts so they did not have to part.

"What part of shut up don't you understand?

"The shut part." Gin spread his legs as far as he could. "Because when ya're up I shouldn't shut."

A low growl came from deep down in Aizens throt. The king of Hueco Mundo niped at Gins neck as his hand blindly reached the nightstand for a small bottle.

Two slick fingurs pressed their was past the tight ring of musciles.

"Gin." Aizen's voice was very stern. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's called ass play Sousuke." His smile grew even more then thought possible. "Ya have so much lust this time I though ya might like it."

"You still talk to much." Aizen covered the others lips with his own in a deep kiss not bothering to stop the fingures.

Slowly the king of hueco mundo left the always smiling lips. He did not seperate his own from Gins body though. Aizen kiss niped and sucked on the pale skin down the neck and chest. A deep moan escaped past the second in commands lips as his king bit harsly down on his hardened nipple.

"Uuuuhhhh... Sousuke... please hurry up. We still have a meeting to finish."

Aizens glanced up at Gins face with lust filled eyes. "Alright, but once it is over we are going take things nice and slow."

"Sounds fun."

Aizen grined as he took the lub from the other traitor. With a few quick strocks his throbing member was slicked up. He finaly pulled Gins hand away from his ass relutantly. The king refused to bottom but those long pale fingures were heaven itself. Waisting no more time Aizen lifted Gins legs over his shoulders.

Gin jolted as he felt a tiny prick near his entrence. "What was that?"

"Nothing to worry about." Aizen smiled before fussing his lips to his subordinates. While he distracted him, the brunet slowly pushed into the unprepared hole of his lover after discarding the bottle of lub and needle. Gin moaned loudly into the others sweet skillful mouth. Once he was half way in the king snaped his hips forward, burrieing his length to the hilt.

Gin threw his head to the side, breaking off their passionate kiss in order to gasp for air. He tossed his silver haired back and fowrth on the pillow trying to ignore to burn of his wall being stretched. "GOD, you're to big." The general panting got quieter as he started to relax. "And I love it. So move already... _Sousuke_." Gin purred his lovers name.

Not being need telling twice, Aizen quickly started a fast rythem. The man under him groaned in pain while he kept changing angles searching for that sweet bundel of nerves. The brunette kissed and nipped at Gins neck trying to help him relax.

"SOUSUUUKE!" The younger shinigami traitor yelled. Aizen smirked knowing he finaly found it. As he pounded into the prostate Gin withered and moaned. "God I love you." He said as if Aizen was god, while digging his nails into the white sheets under him.

"Fuck Gin!" The way Gin said it almost made Aizen cum right then and there. Knowing his release was near the brunette tightly griped the man under hims cock, jerking him off ruffly. Gins back arched up in pure pleasure. "Oh god! ...GOD!" White dance in front of his eyes as his hot seed shot over onto his and Aizens stomachs. A few thrusts later and the king of hueco mundo reached his orgasim, spilling his own seed deep within his lovers body.

Aizen, once the high was over, kiss Gin gently on the lips. "I love you to Gin."

~~~~~~~~~~Meeting~~~~~~~~~

The DVD finaly stoped playing even though Aizen had been pushing the stop button threw the whole thing. Gin smile was as big as ever. Aizen on the other hand while still looking calm glared at his lover. No one else in the room even dared to look anywhere near them. Grimmjow who was unlucky enough to be the closes to the two of them shivered from the anger radiating off of the arrancars leader.

"Everyone." When Aizen said that everyone sat up or stood straight up. Even the intrudors were caught up with this really awkward moment. "Out... NOW." Instently everyone was out of the meeting room other then Aizen and Gin. The king stood from his thrown meeting the other eye to eye. "What were you thinking showing that video?" His voice held anger back.

Gin opened his blue green red eyes to actualy look at his lover in the face. "What was in that needle Sousuke?"

"I said it was nothing to worry about Gin."

"With ya there is always something ta worry about love."

"If it is anything to worry about then I will let you know when it is. For now it is nothing." Aizen rubbed his fingures over the others cheeks. "I do love you."

"...I love you to my lord."

With that Aizen sat back down in his chair pulling Gin into his lap. The meeting was going to be postpon for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~

please read and review ^.^

i love this chapter ^.^


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for sticking with my story so far and hope you continue.

You are all super stellar... yes i am still saying stellar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awkward Moment~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the hall everone was quiet of a good five minutes. The moment was to awkward to do anything else. Finaly the espada went there seprat ways, leaving the humans and shinigami standing there. Well except for the sleeping Renji. Szayel took off with the red pineapple to quick for the other to try and stop the octava espada. Though currently no one in their group could figure out if they should go get him or not.

"Uh..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, there is not much we can do. We are going to need reinforcements since it just me, you and Chad."

Ichigo sighed knowing Orihime was right. He wasn't quite stronge enough yet and now Orihime and Chad were, shiver, pregnant. This situation was seriouse and none of them had a clue on what to do about it.

"Alright, by the way that pink haired guy was treating Renji, he does not seem to be in any danger at the moment. As soon as the soul society hears that a fukutaicho is here they will be more likely to send a rescue team."

"Right Ichigo."

They stood there for a moment not really likeing the idea of leaving their friend behind. They all nodded at once before running down the hall.

Out side of the building was a garganta waiting for them. The three gave one more glance around before running into the portal.

Ichigo turned arouns quickly feeling he was the only on in the dark void. "Whats up guys?"

"Ichigo, there is something keeping us from leaving." Chad reached his hand out but was stoped from entering the garanta by a barrior.

"It stoped me to Ichigo." Orihime did the same thing. "You must go. Tell the captains what happened. They might know what to do."

"What? I can't leave all of you behind. I just can't." Ichigo moved to exit the portal back to the sands but it shut in his face. "NO! ORIHIME! CHAD! ... DON'T WORRY GUYS! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! I PROMISE!" As fast as he could Ichigo ran threw the darkness, lighted only by the poorly made path he made. "I WONT LET YOU DOWN. I'LL SAVE YOU FROM HUECO MUNDO. YOU AND THOSE INNOCENT UNBORN CHILDREN! I SWEAR IT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~See you in the Sequals~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that is it for the mating season.

i hoped you like my story.

there will be more. I will call it Hollow Gestation Period. I know it is a weird title. oh and here is a review / what i did not actualy covered in story for it never came up.

Starrk: no go  
Barragan: to old to be affected by season though he had fun watching his fraccion  
Haribel: Having Ulquiorras son  
Ulquiorra: Orihime is having his girl and (look up)  
Nnoitra: Tesla having his girl, Chad might be having his (or teslas) girl  
Grimmjow: Might be having Ichigos child  
Luppi: Even if he was preg he would of lost it from being blown up by Grimmjow  
Zommari: wasn't affected. got a story why but don't feel like telling it yet  
Szayel: Renji is having his son  
Aranero: DEAD  
Yammy: He mated with Haribels three fraccion... i am just kind of disgusted by him so did not show nasty DVD  
WounderWeis: To young to be affected  
Gin: Aizen gave him some sort of shot, wounder what it is

Well I guess there is only one last thing to say

Gin: Can I say it?

I thought you were playing in the meeting room.

Gin: we are taking a breather inbetween each round

...awesome. well go ahead.

Gin: ^_^ BYEBYE


End file.
